


The Chat That Killed Mom and Dad

by shsl_shark



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Kiibo is human, M/M, No Despair, Past Drug Addiction, added characters soon! it's not just v3!, maki and kaito are literally one of the only straight couples, this is still very gay, tsumugi is a good character, updated tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_shark/pseuds/shsl_shark
Summary: Kaede makes the mistake of creating a group chat.





	1. Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! This is my first work on here and in a while in general, so this first chapter is kinda all over. But I hope you enjoy my weird humor lmao.

**2:46 PM **

**Kaede has created the chat: Hoes, Thots and Homosexuals **

**Kaede has added 15 others to the chat Kaede has removed admin rights from 12 members **

**Kaede has changed her name to: Penist **

**Penist has changed 15 other nicknames **

**Kork Shingucci:** why must you do these things?

**Luminass: **Number of days since last stupid incident: 0

**Penist:** wow, rude

**wE'Re thE raTS:** I vote we change Kork's and mom's nicknames to mommy and daddy

**Kork Shingucci:** _ I will tear your spin out and use it as a coat hanger. _

**wE'Re thE raTS:** daddy uwu

**wE'Re thE raTS:** also-

**Sherlock Homo has removed admin rights from Penist and two others **

**Sherlock Homo has given wE'Re thE raTS admin rights **

**wE'Re thE raTS has removed admin rights from Sherlock Homo **

**Penist**: Traitor

**Sherlock Homo:** :'^) he took my phone I'm _sorry _

**Kork Shingucci:** oh n o

**Teen Mom 2.0:** what have you d o n e

**Penist:** look, even mom and dad are scolding you. In memes.

**Luminass:** _c h r i s t _

**Maki-roll:** change my nickname before Kiyo's speech becomes a reality for you, Kokichi.

**wE'Re thE raTS has changed Maki-roll's nickname to ass ass sin**

**ass ass sin:** thanks, even worse

**SHSL Lesbian:** why does a degenerate have all rights?

**Penist**: because **@Sherlock Homo** is a traitor

**Sacrifice**: Atua foretold this incident, and it will end very badly.

**Spider man:** Gonta no understand

**wE'Re thE raTS has changed Kork Shingucci nickname to Papi**

**Papi**: …

**Avocado Toast**: I don't mind this

**Papi**: _RANTARO _

**Avocado Toast**: ASDFGHJKL _KOKICHI _

**wE'Re** **thE** **raTS**: oop-

**Papi**: **@Avocado Toast** were you referring to your name or mine?

**Avocado Toast: **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Penist: ** _gay _

**Avocado Toast:** no u

**Miutiny is online **

**Penist and 14 others have gone offline **

**Miutiny**: :'^(

**4:23 PM **

**Penist:** I have a question for our anthropologist

**Papi**: yes?

**Penist**: pineapple on pizza, yay or nay?

**Avocado** **Toast**: don't get him started

**Teen** **Mom** **2.0**: he is writing an essay what

**Miutiny**: the fucking creep probably thinks it does, smh

**Papi**: from the time of my birth to the day I shall die, I will defend pineapple on pizza. It is a gift sent from the gods, a tradition amongst many cultures. It will forever be my favorite pizza topping, and if I get banned from life for saying so, I shall accept my fate. I also dip it in ranch, so.

**Spider** **man**: Gonta thinks pineapple also belong on pizza!

**Penist**: _oh n o _

**wE'Re** **thE** **raTS**: wow, I thought I had a bad taste in pizza, and I put bananas on mine.

**wE'Re thE raTS**: seems like we have two abominations

**Spider** **man**: Gonta no understand how pineapple on pizza is bad thing?

**Papi**: don't worry Gonta, we are the only two non-heathens

**Smoogi**: pineapple is gross in general, tbh

**Sacrifice**: Atua bless these hands that I'm about to throw at these uncultured swines.

**Short** **Kings** **Anthem**: I…

**Short Kings Anthem**: honestly, I'm not even mad at this. The song is a bop

**Penist**: _finally_, someone who likes their name.

**Papi**: _do not change the subject. _

**Short Kings Anthem**: pineapple belongs on anything you fuckin wanna put it on.

**Papi**: Ryoma, you are my favorite. It is decided.

**Short Kings Anthem:** I take it back, I t_ake it- _

**Short Kings Anthem has gone offline**

**Smoogi**: oh my fuckin god, he fuckin dead.

**Miutiny**: rip Ryoma, Kiyo killed him

**Papi has gone offline**

**Miutiny**: oh shit adjjfurndjtiejebfje

**Miutiny has gone offline**

**Avocado** **Toast**: babe, stop killing people

**wE'Re thE** **raTS**: that's gay

**wE'Re thE raTS has changed Papi's name to kork**

**kork is online**

**kork**: I have been summoned?

**wE'Re** **thE raTS:** stop killing people, that kills them.

**kork**: I-

**kork has gone offline**

**ass ass sin:** why do I hear screaming

**Luminass**: is that Kokichi-

**wE'Re thE raTS:** **@Avocado Toast** COME GET YOUR MANS

**Avocado Toast:** what is he doing

** wE'Re thE raTS:** HE'S IN THE VENTS HELP

**wE'Re thE raTS:** I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE TERRIFIED

**SHSL Lesbian:** how does he fit in the fucking vents?

**Avocado Toast:** he is 143 pounds and 6'2. He is tiny, Tenko.

**SHSL Girlfriend:** but even Kokichi cant fit in the vents and he's small.

**Short Kings Anthem is online**

**Short Kings Anthem:** _I can't even fit in the fucking vents what the fuck- _

**Short Kings Anthem and 13 others have gone offline **

**9:34 PM **

**Teen Mom 2.0:** One, Korekiyo, don't ever do that again, I have never seen Kokichi this shaken up before. Two, I have made the mistake of making too many cookies and require assistance to get rid of them.

**wE'Re** **thE** **raTS**: on my way mom أ‿أ

**Sherlock Homo**: I'm omw

**Toaster** **Oven**: I don't understand. I am not a toaster oven.

**Miutiny**: Kiibo, it's nothing you should worry about.

**Toaster** **Oven**: ah, I see, is it one of Kaede's memes?

**Miutiny**: yeah let's say that-

**kork**: I am very sorry. I don't know what came over me to do such a thing to poor Kokichi.

**wE'Re thE raTS: (ಥ﹏ಥ)**

**kork**: I will make it up to you. Lunch sound alright?

**wE'Re thE raTS**: can we go to the sandwich shop that we always put our selves in a coma afterward?

**kork**: always.

**wE'Re thE raTS: ( ˘ ³˘)**

**kork: (.づ◡﹏◡)づ**

** Avocado** **Toast**: Kokichi what did yo_u teach h i m _

**wE'Re thE raTS:** uwu


	2. The Chaos Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi gives Angie and Miu admin rights and it goes downhill from there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't expect this to be getting this much love, so, thank you for that uwu  
Also, this chapter is a lil shitty so

** _Hos, Thots, and Homosexuals_ **

**1:46 AM**

**wE'Re thE raTs has changed his nickname to Homosexual**

**Homosexual has changed Miutiny's nickname to Ho**

**Homosexual has changed Sacrifice's nickname to Thot**

**Homosexual has given admin rights to Thot and Ho**

**Homosexual: **let the fun b e g i n

**7:21 AM**

**Penist: **just so you know, this is Shuichi's fault.

**Sherlock Homo:** Is not

**Penist: **is too

**Sherlock Homo:** Who created the gc?

**Penist: **Touche.

**Sherlock Homo:** :^)

**Ho and 2 others are online**

**Homosexual:** we gotta live up to the chat name, y'all. And what better way to do that than giving the three chaotic evils admin right?

**kork:** **@Teen Mom 2.0 **they're out of hand.

**Teen Mom 2.0: **seems they are. 

**kork and Teen Mom 2.0 have gone offline**

**Ho:** Kokichi, when we die, this is your fault. But also

**Ho: mommyanddaddy.gif**

**Thot: **Atua whats to know where you acquire such photos.

**Ho: **Tsumugi's Tumblr, lmao

**Homosexual has changed Teen Mom 2.0's name to Spider Mommy**

**Homosexual has changed kork's name to Rope Daddy**

**Short King's Anthem: **you are digging a hole big enough to fit all of Russia.

**Thot has changed Short King's Anthem's name to Stoned Uncle**

**Ho has changed Spider man's name to Bug Uncle**

**Thot has changed SHSL Lesbian's name to Gay Aunt**

**Ho has changed SHSL Girlfriend's name to Wine Aunt**

**Wine Aunt:** Nyeh, why am I the wine aunt?

**Ho:** because you're bi, not gay, lmao

**Wine Aunt: **that's fair.

**Spider Mommy and Rope Daddy are online**

**Spider Mommy: **Guess who losses cookie privileges for two weeks.

**Rope Daddy: @Ho @Thot @Homosexual**

**Ho:** _ I see what you did there_

**3:56 PM**

**Homosexual: **Miu, why is there a 40-foot Furby coming out of dad's lab?

**Ho: **don't worry about it

**Thot:** he took Atua's cookie privileges. He must know what fear looks like head-on.

**Ho:** I made him look like Lord Farquad.

**Thot: ** **lordfarquadfurby.jpeg**

**luminass**: that is absolutely terrifying.

**ass ass sin: **I will burn it if I see it irl

**Ho: **him*

**ass ass sin: **I will burn _HIM _if I see _HIM _irl.

**Rope Daddy is online**

**Rope Daddy: **TWO MONTHS

**Ho: **I'll live lmao

**Rope Daddy: **YOU HAVE TWO MONTHS TO LIVE. THE FURBY IS FACING THE WRATH OF MY FUCKING KATANA YOU _HEATHENS_

**Thot: _Atua is displeased. It is you who has two months to live. _** _  
_

**Rope Daddy: you fool. you absolute buffoon. you see, I do not fear death. death fears me. **

**Avocado Toast: **aight edge lord.

**Toaster Oven: **and I thought Shuichi was emo, dear lord.

**Sherlock Homo:** I AM NOT EMO

**Penist: **ok mister listening to nothing but MCR and bvb in his room until 3 in the morning, crying about how you can't do eyeliner as well as Mondo and Kiyo.

**Sherlock Homo: ** _ok but have you seen the way they do eyeliner, teach me your ways, dad._

**Smoogi:** just ask Souda, I'm sure he could help you out.

**Penist: **ew, please don't ask Souda

**Ho**: what's wrong with Souda?

**Penist: **he's a lil creepy

**Bug Uncle: **Gonta like Souda! He is very good at helping me catch butterflies! 

**luminass:** nah, Sonia's just a bitch, tbh.

**luminass: **Souda and Hiro are great.

**Homosexual: **yeah, because the three of you share one brain cell and none of you can find it.

**luminass: >**:V rude

**ass ass sin: **where's the lie tho-

**ass ass sin and luminass are offline**

**Ho: **ooooooooo shiiiiit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Group Chat Nicknames:  
Kaede-Penist  
Shuichi-Sherlock Homo  
Kokichi-Homosexual  
Miu-Ho  
Kiibo-Toaster Oven  
Rantaro-Avocado Toast  
Kiyo-Rope Daddy  
Ryoma-Stoner Uncle  
Gonta-Bug Uncle  
Maki-ass ass sin  
Kaito-luminass  
Tenko-Gay Aunt  
Himiko-Wine Aunt  
Kirumi-Spider Mommy  
Angie-Thot  
Tsmugi-Smoogi
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. 3 AM Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo has insomnia, and, because of this, he comes up with some of the weirdest things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm currently working on two other stories based around the v3 characters. So enjoy this while I can update it!

2:47 AM

**Rope Daddy:** Ramen sounds good right now.

**Spider Mommy: **Why? Why are you awake?

**Rope Daddy: **I've slept 3 hours in the past 5 days. I've had "We Are Number 1" on loop in my room. I've read my notes 7 times over in the course of an hour. I have not eaten for almost eight hours. I require sustenance before my skin starts to fall off my rib cage even more than it is. 

**Spider Mommy: **Shirmp?

**Rope Daddy:** _ S P I C E Y_

**Spider Mommy: **Chicken it is.

**Rope Daddy: **rude

3:24 AM

**Rope Daddy: **Isn't it weird that pregnancy is literally growing a new set of bones and meat, and then disposing of it the wrong way, and then having to grow the bones for another 18-20 years and then be in debt for the rest of your life?

**Rope Daddy: **And the fact that babies don't have fucking knee caps until 10-12 years old. 

**Rope Daddy: **AND the fact that you die with fewer bones than when you're born.

**Rope Daddy: ** ** _who the fuck is playing 5sos right now?_ **

**ass ass sin: _me, bitch_**

**Rope Daddy: 👀**

**Rope Daddy: **and y'all call me edgy 👀

**ass ass sin: **Nah, I was just trying to drown out Robby Rotten on loop

**Rope Daddy: ** _Heathan_

**ass ass sin: **caught me red-handed, ho

**Penist: **Go. The. FUCK. TO. SLEEP.

**Rope Daddy: **I wish I could, Kaegay

**Penist: 🌈🌈🌈🌈**

7:18 AM

**Sherlock Homo: **What in the fuck, Kiyo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Group Chat Nicknames:  
Kaede-Penist  
Shuichi-Sherlock Homo  
Kokichi-Homosexual  
Miu-Ho  
Kiibo-Toaster Oven  
Rantaro-Avocado Toast  
Kiyo-Rope Daddy  
Ryoma-Stoner Uncle  
Gonta-Bug Uncle  
Maki-ass ass sin  
Kaito-luminass  
Tenko-Gay Aunt  
Himiko-Wine Aunt  
Kirumi-Spider Mommy  
Angie-Thot  
Tsmugi-Smoogi
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Meds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko and Ryoma accidentally switch their meds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually happened to my mom and I and this is kinda what happened.

2:23 PM

**Spider Mommy: **dinner requests?

**Homosexual: **the souls of the innocent

**Ho: **a bagel

**Homosexual: ** _N O_

**Thot: **two bagels

**Thot: **also, has anyone seen Himiko? Atua is worried for her well being

**Gay Aunt: **We have a slight situation.

**Avocado Toast: **which is?

**Gay Aunt: **Ryoma and Himiko's antidepressants and anxiety meds got switched somehow and now both of them are freaking out.

**Avocado Toast:** oh boy

**Stoner Uncle: **I took fucking Xanax, and now idk where I am.

**Stoner Uncle: **but i'm goona take a long fucking nap on this concrete

**Spider Mommy: **what is the scenery like where you are, Ryoma?

**Stoner Uncle: **uhh, there's a great selection of roses and pansies, i think, and a big, bulky statue of our ass face principal that makes him look like fucking Hercules. 

**Stoner Uncle:** or maybe it's a lion statue

**Stoner Uncle: **im gonna pass out, im tired, l8r

**Stoner Uncle is Offline**

**Avocado Toast: **he's at the gardens next to Kuma's office. I can **see** him through the cafeteria window.

**Spider Mommy: @Bug Uncle **meet me at the dorms in 5 minutes, please.

**Bug Uncle is Online**

**Bug Uncle: **But Gonta already at dorms, Kirumi

**Spider Mommy: **perfect, I'll be down in a few seconds.

**Bug Uncle: **Gonta confused, why is Ryoma taking medication?

**Avocado Toast: **Ryoma has depression, Himiko has high anxiety levels, along with ADHD, they take these medications to help them with their symptoms. 

**Bug Uncle: **Gonta thanks Rantaro! Gonta understands now!

**Ho: **we don't deserve Gonta

**Bug Uncle: **:^D

**Bug Uncle and 6 Others are Offline**

5:04 PM

**Wine Aunt: **Hunger has dawned onto me

**Wine Aunt: **Mom, what's for dinner

**Spider Mommy is Online**

**Spider Mommy: **Shrimp Fried Rice with homemade sushi and dessert is Kiyo's act, tonight. He says it will please both you and Ryoma for your long day.

**Wine Aunt: **nyeh, my tummy is grumbling just thinking about it

**Spider Mommy and 1 Other is Offline**

**Private Conversation: Korekiyo and Rantaro**

**E-Boy: **Hey Kiyo?

**Goth BF: **Yes, my love?

**E-Boy: **What do you think about going to dinner on Friday?

**Goth BF: **Don't you work on Friday?

**E-Boy: **Miu switched shifts with me, so I work on Saturday, now.

**Goth BF: **I would love to

**E-Boy:** Also, whatever you're making smells absolutely delicious.

**Goth BF: **Thank you, love

**E-Boy: **welcome babe 😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAT NAMES  
Shuichi: Sherlock Homo  
Kaede: Penist  
Kokichi: Homosexual  
Miu: Ho  
Angie: Thot  
Kirumi: Spider Mommy  
Kaito: luminass  
Maki: ass ass sin  
Kiibo: Toaster Oven  
Himiko: Wine Aunt  
Tenko: Gay Aunt  
Gonta: Bug Uncle  
Ryoma: Stoner Uncle  
Korekiyo: Rope Daddy/Goth BF  
Rantaro: Avocado Toast/E-Boy  
Tsumugi: Smoogi


	5. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyo and Rantaro go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not a chat chapter but a more formal format, but there will be a chat in this chapter. Enjoy!  
Also, fair warning, this chapter is kinda self-indulgent with Kiyo's actions.  
TW too, uhh there will be minors smoking and drinking, and some suggestive actions, but nothing too... risky.

Rantaro stares at his reflection. He picked at the sweater hugging his torso. It was his favorite sweater for many reasons. One, Kiyo got it for him while in England, and two, it was the only sweater he had, making it the perfect date-night shirt. The light blue fabric hung to his body in all the right places. He looked over at his phone, checking the time that read 5:51. 

5:51 PM

**E-Boy: **Almost ready, love?

**Goth BF: **Almost, I just need to find my thin mask and I'll be ready.

**E-Boy: **Ok. I'm gonna head up now <3

**Goth BF: **Ok <3

Rantaro slid his phone into his pocket and walked out of his bathroom, overlooking the mess that was his bedroom. He grabbed the keys that laid quiet on the nightstand table and hooked them onto the belt loop of his jeans. He made his way to the door and locked it behind him.

It was colder in the hallway, the AC blowing down on them. He shoved his hands into his pocket and made his way to the faux marble stairs that lead up to the second story dorms. He walked down the long hallway until he eventually ended up at his boyfriend's door, the plaque reading "Ultimate Anthropologist" In bold lettering. He knocked gently on the door and heard footsteps on the other side. After a moment, the tall boy opened his dorm door, hair pinned back, mask off his rosy mouth. He smiled gently and motioned for Rantaro to come in.

The taller boys' room was cleaner than Rantaros, except for his desk, piled high with papers and thick books. Rantaro stood near his desk, looking over the endless writing and scratches Kiyo had made on the notebooks. 

"You never can catch a break, huh?" Rantaro says, looking over at Kiyo, who was brushing his long and dark locks, static following suit. 

"I try to when I can. Like tonight. My first break in almost a month," Kiyo says, smoothing down his fly aways, sighing silently. 

"You know you can always do this in my room, too? Our subjects kinda go hand in hand, plus, my term paper is about one of my favorite traveling spots rich in culture," Rantaro says, walking over to Kiyo, placing a light hand on his shoulder. Kiyo's pale eyes fluttered up to meet his in the mirror, a gentle blush creeping his cheeks. He looked almost angelic. He went gentle with hi makeup tonight, giving him an adolescent glow, but his eyes shot daggers in every direction. 

"I know I can, it's just a bitch to carry everything," Kiyo says with his head cocked to the right, eyes locked on Rantaros, the corners of his mouth tugged upward in a teasing manner. Rantaro rolled his eyes and walked over to Kiyo's bed and sat down, eyes wandering. 

The taller boy stood up, arms reaching over his head stretching, his shirt now reveling the hem of his boxers reading "Fcuk Off" in bright yellow text. Rantaro snorted at them and looked away to the window. He heard the zip of Kiyo's boots and the clunky thunk of the heel on the floor. 

"Should I bring keys? Should I even locked the door," Kiyo questioned himself, and then decided to hook his keychain on his fraying beltloop. He walked to Rantaro, gripping his hand, and pulled him up, kissing his nose in the process. They walked hand in hand to the door, and Kiyo locked it behind him. Just as the started walking down the hallway, their phones started buzzing simultaneously, giving them the clue that it was the group chat. 

"Should we text back or mute it until we come back?" Rantaro asks, already reaching for his phone.

"Mute them," Kiyo says, shooting daggers at the device in the smaller boy's hand. They both look at the chat before muting the conversation entirely. 

6:04 PM

**Penist: **Mom, do I have permission to throw myself off the balcony or do I have to wait until after term?

**Spider Mommy: **Are you ok, Kaede?

**Penist: **I have three papers to write this weekend about pianos and music and I'm debating on writing the same paper thrice, or bullshitng two.

**Sherlock Homo: ** _ME_

**Spider Mommy: **I can assist you in writing your papers. 

**Penist: **Mom, they have to be three pages, single-spaced, 12 point font, and be turned in my 7 AM Monday, yes, please.

**Rope Daddy: **RIP, also, Rantaro and I will be back around 10, please don't burn the dorms down.

**Rope Daddy has muted the chat for 4 hours. **

**Avocado Toast has muted the chat for 4 hours.**

They bother stuck their phones into their pockets and walked down the stairs at a fast pace as to not be seen leaving. They shut the dorm doors quietly and stepped into the cool air, their breath thick clouds. Rantaro pulled Kiyo toward the east side of the parking lot, Kiyo's jewelry swinging every which way, making clanking sounds against each other. When they approached Rantaros car, Kiyo reached into his pocket, pulling out his lighter and a cigarette, lighting it with his free hand.

Rantaro unlocked the passenger side door, opening it for the taller one, who smiled and blew smoke into Rantaros face in response. He shut the door and walked over to the driver's side door, and got in buckling himself, then sticking the key into the ignition. He looked over at his boy and leaned over to kiss his cheek in the same motion of putting the car in reverse. 

Before they even left the parking lot, the car was already smoked up and hazy, making Rantaro's head spin without even taking a hit. Kiyo's unoccupied hand found it's way to Rantaro's thigh like it always did when he was the one driving. Kiyo's thumb swayed back and forth on the bare skin his jeans revealed, sending chills up his spine. Kiyo always knew what made him tick. 

The place they were going was a good 20-minute drive from campus, and by the time they arrived Kiyo had three cigs. Both of them were giggling messes, but that wasn't anything new. Kiyo would laugh at something stupid, and Rantaro would laugh because Kiyo's laugh makes you feel intoxicated with happiness, and Kiyo would then proceed to laugh because Rantaros laugh made Kiyo laugh, and the cycle would keep going until Kiyo felt tears threatening to spill. 

As Kiyo shuts his door, Rantaro looks at him and rushes to grab Kiyo's hand, gripping it tightly, the pungent smell of cigarettes still lingering between them. They walked up to the restaurant, greeting the host's familiar face. He leads the couple to the back of the dimly lit room, setting the silverware and menus. The host set a small container, mainly made of glass, on the table in front of the taller boy, and turned to walk away, shutting the curtains behind him. 

"I don't understand how you got them to let you smoke in here," Rantaro spoke softly, looking at Kiyo fumble with his mask. 

"I have my ways," Kiyo said, almost in a whisper. Rantaro eyed him for a moment, before a lady pulled back the curtain, and stepped in. 

(Time skip because I ran out of ideas for this, oop-)

The streets were blooming in life, color, noise. Kiyo held Rantaro close and made sure to keep his ringer on in case they did get separated. People looking in awe of the flashing lights and music echoing off the tall buildings. Rantaro pulled Kiyo in a direction, and they ran to a small shop that wasn't crowded. They walked in and the smell of sugar was pungent. Kiyo's free hand adjusted his mask to mute the smell a little, while Rantaro looked like a little kid. They walked up to the counter and a bored-looking girl walked over, smiling as her life depended on it. 

"What can I get ya?" She asks, putting new gloves on.

"I'll do Chocolate Mint," Rantaro said, Kiyo smiling invisibly. 

"And I will have Monster Cookie Dough," Kiyo said, pulling his mask down under his chin. 

"Coming right up!" She says now more enthusiastic, quickly getting to work.

Walking out of the shop, now eating the melt in your mouth ice cream. They link arms and start for Rantaros car, listening to the nightlife, watching young couples like them enjoying themselves, old couples admiring everything. At this moment, peace was over everyone. With the car in sight, Kiyo turned to Rantaro and kissed him, smiling as he pulls away. 

(Another time skip because I need to get this chapter up, I've been working on it for 4 weeks now)

The dorm hall was too quiet when the pair of boys walked in. The only noise was the clanking of Kiyo's boots on the tile floor. They both pulled out their phones, opening the chat.

11:23 PM

**Rope Daddy and Avocado Toast have unmuted the chat!**

**Penist: **Welcome back! As of today, Kokichi, Miu and Angie are now and forever banned from the kitchen! Also, the Furby is back!

**Avocado Toast: **I'm,,, what did we miss?

**Rope Daddy: ** _I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO BURN THE DORMS DOWN, I SWEAR TO GOD_

**Avocado Toast:** well, RIP Kokichi Miu and Angie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took as long as it did! But here's the new chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed!


	6. Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finals when we get back from Christmas Break, so, this is a replica to how I'm gonna be :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!! It's winter break, and I did this chapter in literally 3 hours, not because I had nothing else to do, but because I finally got some free time to write, so I wrote this!

7:02 AM

**Penist: **YOU GUYS

**Penist: **I SLEPT IN AND NOW I CAN'T FIND ANY CLEAN CLOTHES

**Penist: **MY FIRST FINAL IS IN 10 MINUTES, MOM, DAD, H E L P

**Spider Mommy: **Look outside your door, sweetheart.

**Penist: **OH MY GOD, YOU'RE A LIFESAVER

**Spider Mommy: **Good luck to everyone who has morning finals! 

**Rope Daddy: **thank you, mom (ಥ﹏ಥ)

**Sherlock Homo: **Are mom and I the only ones who don't have morning finals?

**Penist, Rope Daddy and 12 others have gone offline**

**Sherlock Homo: **I'll take that as a yes.

11:24 AM

**Stoner Uncle: **I just had to write a five-page essay on how to play t e n n i s

**Stoner Uncle: **I had to BS most of it, Jesus praise be to Atua.

**Thot: ** _I have been summoned_

**Stoner Uncle has gone Offline**

**Thot: **ok, fine, I'll just go on a break on my own

**Stoner Uncle is Online**

**Stoner Uncle: ** _Don't you fucking dare, I'm on my way._

**Thot:** >;^3

2:16 PM

**Smoogi: **Hey Google, how do you uninstall a needle from your arm without blood going everywhere?

**Penist:** WHAT?!

**Smoogi: **I have three sewing needles in my arm.

**Penist:** Mom???

**Spider Mommy: **Tsumugi, would you like me to escort you to Mikan?

**Smoogi: **Yes please, mom

**Spider Mommy: **omw

4:56 PM

**Rope Daddy: **mom

**Rope Daddy: **why is there a boiling pot of vinegar on the stove with a single leaf inside?

**Spider Mommy:** s h i t

**Spider Mommy:** uh, Kiyo, could you, uh, throw it out the window?

**Rope Daddy: **were you doing one of my seances?

**Spider Mommy:** no-

**Spider Mommy has gone Offline**

**Rope Daddy: **fuck-

**Rope Daddy has gone Offline**

**Avocado Toast: **uhh, should we be worried about that?

**Toaster Oven: **Perhaps. But we should wait it out and see.

**Toaster Oven: **OR WE SHOULD GO CHECK OUT WHAT THE FUCK THAT EXPLOSION WAS ABOUT-

**Avocado Toast: **good idea-

7:37 PM

**Rope Daddy: **My mother has informed me that my sister will be in town tomorrow.

**Sherlock Homo: **ew

**Homosexual: **ew

**Ho: **ew

**Thot: **ew

**Smoogi: **ew

**Wine Aunt: **ew

**Gay Aunt: **ew

**Penist: **ew

**Soner Uncle: **ew

**Avocado Toast: **ew

**ass ass sin: **ew

**Luminass: ** _ew_

**Toaster Oven: **???

**Bug Uncle: **Confused??

**Spider Mommy:** _e fucking w_

**Rope Daddy: **I'm glad we are all on the same page

**Rope Daddy:** anyways, she isn't allowed on campus, so as long as I am in my dorm with everything locked and like, all of you with me, I'll be good. 

**Luminass: **We should probs tell Kuma, right?

**Spider Mommy: **done and done.

**Rope Daddy: **thank youuu

**Spider Mommy: **:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Group Chat Nicknames:  
Kaede-Penist  
Shuichi-Sherlock Homo  
Kokichi-Homosexual  
Miu-Ho  
Kiibo-Toaster Oven  
Rantaro-Avocado Toast  
Kiyo-Rope Daddy  
Ryoma-Stoner Uncle  
Gonta-Bug Uncle  
Maki-ass ass sin  
Kaito-luminass  
Tenko-Gay Aunt  
Himiko-Wine Aunt  
Kirumi-Spider Mommy  
Angie-Thot  
Tsmugi-Smoogi
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Uhhh, Can I Get A Cash Refund On Life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Mom and dad go feral? Hmmm..
> 
> Kermit die: WHO THE FUCK IS IN THE VENTS
> 
> Betrayal: not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, ay, uhh, this chapter is gonna have spoilers for the game, even though it's a weird universe type thingy, so uhh, a small TW?? very tiny??
> 
> Also, this is the chapter Kiyo n Kirumi go absolutely feral.

**Hos, Thots, and Homosexuals**

2:58 PM

**Homosexual Has Changed 15 Other Chat Names**

**Homosexual Has Changed His Name to Betrayal**

**Betrayal Has Given 2 Members Admin Rights**

**S&M by Rihanna Has Taken Admin Rights From 3 Members**

**S&M by Rihanna: **Now that order has been redeemed.

**S&M by Rihanna: **The Monos wants us in the gym for an announcement.

**Betrayal: **I feel betrayed. 

**Betrayal: **Shu, how could you (ಥ﹏ಥ)

**BiBi Bitch: **I was blackmailed, I'm s o r r y 

**BiBi Bitch: **K O R E K I Y O W H A T I S T H I S S L A N D E R

**Kaegay: **haha, you got roasted.

**Kaegay: **E X C U S E M E

**S&M by Rihanna: **haha, gottem

**Guns n Roses: **I hate all of you

**Guns n Roses: **Except you Gonta, we're all glad you're here

**Is Failing Physics:** Ok, lookie here, buddy, you're failing western history

**S&M by Rihanna: **Kaito, you're an Astronut, you shouldn't be failing physics. I'm allowed to be failing Western History because that's not the only subculture I s t u d y

**Guacamole: **KOREKIYO SHINGUJI, YOU'RE FAILING _WESTERN H I S T O R Y?!_

**S&M by Rihanna:** haha, I'm in danger

**S&M by Rihanna has Gone Offline**

**JJBA: **RIP dad

**JJBA: **HEY

**Tired and Stressed: **Gym, now.

**Tired and Stressed and 7 Others Have Gone Offline**

5:35 PM

**Guacamole: **uh, we have a panicking mom and dad on our hands.

**JJBA: **why?!?

**Guacamole:** We were taking a walk, and then we heard Monosuke n Monodam talking about Monokuma ordering a giant soup pot for an event next week, along with some thorny rose vines to decorate the cafeteria and then all of a sudden the stop in their tracks and hyperventilate. 

**Guacamole: **oh, now they're running to the gardens. Great. It's not like I have allergies or anything. 

**BIBI Bitch: **Kiibs n I are on our way

**Guacamole: **:) thank you

**Furby Fetish: **can I get an f in the chat for mom n dad

**Bible Study: **f

**Aikido rit on ur dic: **f

**Sleeping Spell:** f

**Kermit die: **f

**Betrayal: **f

**JJBA: **f

**tink tink: **f

**Guns n Roses: **f

**Is Failing Physics: **f

**Kaegay:** f

**Guacamole: **f

**BIBI Bitch: **f

**Honey Bee: **f! :D

**Kermit die: ** _I_ _ have a will to live, now_

**Honey Bee: **:D

**Guacamole: **hey maaaaaaaaki?

**Guns n Roses: **I'm not assassinating Monokuma.

**Guacamole: ** _d a m n_

**BIBI Bitch: **we somehow got them to take a nap, they're both in Rantaro's dorm so he can watch them. Kiibo n I are gonna go get pizza or sumthin for dinner since they're outta commission.

**Kaegay: **I have money I can pitch in!

**Is Failing Physics: **so do I!

**BIBI Bitch: **cool, Kaede or Maki, can you drive since y'all are the only other responsible ones?

**Kermit die: ** _perish_

**Kaegay: **I can!

**BIBI Bitch: **cool, meet us in the commons.

**BIBI Bitch and 3 others are offline**

7:02 PM

**Guacamole: **uhh, I went to the bathroom and when I came out, both Kork n Kirumi were gone, uhh, has anyone seen them?

**tink tink: **oh boy.

**BIBI Bitch: ** _they're on the r u n_

**S&M by Rihanna: **they're on to us **@Stressed and Tired**

**Stressed and Tired: ** _r u n_

**Stressed and Tired and S&M by Rihanna Have Gone Offline**

**Kermit die: **WHO THE FUCK IS IN THE VENTS

**Betrayal: **not again.

**Is Failing Physics: **WHY IS KOREKIYO CRAWLING OUT OF THE VENT IN MY ROOM, WHAT THE FUCK?! 

**Guns n Roses: **WHY DID THEY CHOOSE MINE AND KAITOS ROOMS TO CRAWL INTO WHAT THE FUCK

**tink tink: **I'll come get Kirumi,,,

**Guacamole: **I'll get kork

**BIBI Bitch: **Jesus be to Atua, why is it always the fuckin vents.

**Bible Study: **Atua likes the vents! It gives him a chance to challenge his phobias!

**BIBI Bitch: **are you telling me that your god is claustrophobic?

**Bible Study: **You are correct!

**Bible Study: ** _It's also a great place to leave a smoke bomb when Atua needs entertainment._

**Kermit die:** _who is playing King's Dead_

**Is Failing Physics: **idk, why don't you ask the fucking cryptids we refer to as mom n dad

**BIBI Bitch: **What the fuck is happening

**tink tink: **we lost them.

**BIBI Bitch: **asdfghjkl, wdym you l o s t them?

**BIBI Bitch: **Kiyo is literally six feet and two inches tall, wtf do you mean you fucking l o s t them.

**tink tink: **you do realize you're talking about the same man who can fit into the fucking vents and probably eat a horse and lose weight, right?

**Furby Fetish: **guys, Kiyo is a man-sized worm on a string. 

**Kermit die: ** _perish, thot_

**Honey Bee: **But Korekiyo is not a worm or on a string?

**Furby Fetish: [wormyboi.png](https://tse2.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.haYQezdpdRPTRj1MUPECkQHaHa&pid=Api&P=0&w=300&h=300)**

**Honey Bee: **D:

**Furby Fetish: **Well, I'm gonna die. Kaede, you're an angle and mean the absolute worhdhpjkiw

**Furby Fetish and Kermit die are Offline**

**JJBA: **rip Miu.

**Kaegay: **（πーπ）rip my gf

**BIBI Bitch: **OK, NOW MURDER ON MY MND IS PLAYING, ARE WE GONNA DIE

**tink tink: **THEY'RE CHASING ME SINGING ALONG OH GOD

**tink tink Has Gone Offline**

**BIBI Bitch: **rip Kiibo, **@Guacamole** stop laughing and come help me round them up

**Guacamole: **>:^3

**Guacamole has Gone Offline**

**BIBI Bitch: **oh shit

**BIBI Bitch: **THEY'RE WORKING TOGETHER, I NEED BACK UP

**Guns n Roses: **I'm gonna fuckin snip their asses, be right there

**Guns n Roses has Gone Offline**

**BIBI Bitch: **oh boy..

**BIBI Bitch and 6 Others Have Gone Offline**

9:25 PM

**Sleeping Spell: **I can't belive mom and dad got detention.

**tink tink: **╥﹏╥ I'm terrified.

**Betrayal: **I can't belive it isnt me, Miu or Angie this time, what a time to be alive

**S&M by Rihanna: @Bible Study **what were those brownies for that were in front of my door?

**Bible Study: ** _oh shit_

**S&M by Rihanna: **Mmhm, I see. 

**S&M by Rihanna has Gone Offline**

**Bible Study: **welp, guess I get to see Atua for realsies!

**Bible Study has Gone Offline**

**JJBA: **Kiyo, plz don't kill my babe

**Stresses and Tired: **goddamn it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Names:
> 
> Kokichi: Betrayal  
Shuichi: BIBI Bitch  
Tsumoogi: JJBA  
Maki: Guns n Roses  
Kaito: Is Failing Physics  
Rantaro: Guacamole  
Korekiyo: S&M by Rihanna  
Kaede: Kaegay  
Kirumi: Tired and Stressed  
Miu: Furby Fetish  
Angie: Bible Study  
Tenko: Aikido rit on ur dic  
Himiko: Sleeping Spell  
Gonta: Honey Bee  
Ryoma: Kermit die  
Kiibo: tink tink


	8. Normal? With Shuichi? NEVER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title is a magical school bus reference.  
Yes, it is very fitting for this chapter.  
Yes, Shuichi kins Ms. Frizzle.  
Mom Shuichi rights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really said mom Shuichi rights, huh?  
Oh my god, guys, I am so sorry for the little hiatus! I honestly kinda forgot, finals came, and now the busy time of year for me is here! I am SO so sorry!

12:04 AM

**BIBI Bitch: **who is that.

**BIBI Bitch: ** _who the fuck is playing goddamn Hatsune Miku right now in my goddamn household under my goddamn laws in my goddamn Christan Minecraft SERVER_

**Bible Study: **who the fuck made you mom?

**BIBI Bitch: **Mom made me mom so she could take a break from y'all.

**Bible Study: **fake news, we still have a dad.

**S&M by Rihanna: **False, I'm now baby.

**Bible Study: ** _f u c k_

**BIBI Bitch: **language, Angie, Atua is watching.

**Bible Study: **WRONG Atua is sleeping.

**Bible Study: **Therefore I could potentially kill all of you and still be greeted to his heavenly sleep when my time has come.

**Bible Study:** But, I couldn't kill anyone without Atua's help, therefore, I will refrain from committing such a crime. 

**Tired and Stressed: **Shuichi

**BIBI Bitch and Bible Study have gone offline**

**Tired and Stressed: **:^)

7:54 AM

**Kaegay: **WHAT

**Kaegay: **YOU MADE SHUICHI MOM AND NOT ME?

**Kaegay: **I'm wounded :'(

**Tired and Stressed: **I would've made Maki mom before I made you mom,

**Guns n Roses: **hA

**Kaegay: **:'( ouchies

**BIBI Bitch: **:^) I have Kirumi AND Kork approval 

**Kaegay: ** _Bitch_

**BIBI Bitch: **Ouchies

**S&M by Rihanna: ** _get to class_

**BIBI Bitch and three others have gone offline**

12:25 PM

**BIBI Bitch: **before any of you get mad at me

**BIBI Bitch: **It was Kirigiri and Naegi's fault. 

**BIBI Bitch: **now that's out of the way, uhh, afternoon classes are canceled, and my uncle wants to meet y'all.

**Is Failing Physics:** WHY ARE HAKAKURE AND SOUDA CHASING ME THROUGH THE SCHOOL HELP I'M SCARED

**Guns n Roses: ** _you've had the brain cell for too long._

**Guns n Roses:** _order must be redeemed._

**Is Failing Physics:** MAKI ROLL, HOW COULD YOU

**Guns n Roses: ** _>:^)_

2:48 PM

**BIBI Bitch: **so, uhh, :^) big creepy sissy just got thrown down the stairs by Celestia, and Mikan tripped here in the way down so she flew down the sidewalk :^). I'm so confused why those two did that, but uhh, honestly valid?

**JJBA: **I think Kiyo, Mikan, and Celeste made a pack or something so if one of them gets hurt or is in danger the other two are on the case.

**JJBA: **And quite frankly, they are a terrifying trio. 

**BIBI Bitch: ** _interesting_

**JJBA:** They call their group the 'trial three trio' which makes no sense but feels right?

**BIBI Bitch: **THEY HAVE SPOTTED ME AND ARE NOW CHASING ME

**BIBI Bitch: **KIYO, I THOUGHT YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON

**BIBI Bitch: **also, can I get admin privileges?

**Tired and Stressed has given BIBI Bitch admin privileges**

**BIBI Bitch has changed S&M by Rihanna's name to Daddy Longlegs**

**BIBI Bitch: **Much better.

4:55 PM

**BIBI Bitch: **My uncle is here, be ready please :^)

**Tired and Stressed: **Good timing, I just pulled out the pie.

**BIBI Bitch: **Kirumi Tojo.

**BIBI Bitch: **You told me Teruteru was making our dinner. 

**Tired and Stressed: **oop-

**BIBI Bitch: **disappointed but not surprised.

**Tired and Stressed: **ouchies, is that what that's like?

**BIBI Bitch: **:^)

8:02 PM

**Betrayed: **Shu

**Betrayed: **Can your uncle like, adopt me?

**BIBI Bitch: **He was on the verge of adopting all y'all. Also, that would then be considered inc*st.

**Betrayed: **Not if I'm married into your family >:)

**BIBI Bitch: **Touche.

**Furby Fetish: **Your uncle praised me (இ﹏இ`｡)

**tink tink:** He complimented my robot outfit

**Honey Bee: **Gonta did not mean to scare him! 

**BIBI Bitch: **Don't worry, Gonta, he loves you

**Honey Bee: **:D

**kermit die: ** _i have a will to live-_


	9. UPDATE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler

Hello guys! I promise I and this story isn't dead, I just have very bad writers block ALL the time. Anyways! The next actual chapter is going to a big character development for three characters! as you could see, I updated the tags, and added the drug abuse to it. The next chapter will have very sensitive material in it, and, I don't think could be counted as a chat chapter since it will mostly be in a formal format because I love story telling, especially for my v3 babies! Also, I'm adding in the others to this story, too! this fic will mostly revolve around the v3 cast, but 1 and 2 will be included MORE within the story. 

Thank you guys for being so patient with me and my bipolar updating!

-Jack


	10. They all need therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIBI Bitch: KAEDE PLEASE ANSWER YOUR PHONE  
BIBI Bitch: MIKAN AND IBUKI FOUND HER AND HAVE HER IN MIKAN'S LAB  
Kaegay: OMW  
Kaegay and BIBI Bitch went offline!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!UNDERAGE DRINKING/DRUG ABUSE TRIGGER WARNING READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!  
The long awaited chapter! I've rewritten this multiple times, so I hope you guys like it! Just a warning, this is a pretty sad chapter, so, I hope you enjoy!

Chat Name: Dumb-ass mechanics

4:02 PM

**robot**** boy: **Souda

**robot boy: **have you seen Miu

**robot boy: **please, this is urgent

**Cock-a-Cola: **not since Saturday, no

**Cock-a-Cola: **why, what happened?

**robot boy: **She didn't come to class today and nobody's seen her past Saturday

**Cock-a-Cola: **I'll be on the look out, man, I hope she's OK

**robot boy: **thank you, me too

Chat Name: 

The Cult of Lesbians:

4:12 PM

**Der Flohwalzer: **Have any of you seen Miu?

**Sexy Nurse: **No, why?

**Der Flohwalzer: **She's been missing since yesterday

**Flash Me: **that doesn't sound good

**Female Detective: **Who has been notified?

**Der Flohwalzer:** I believe Kiibo told Souda in their weird chat WITH Miu

**Der Flohwalzer: **and then Korekiyo, Kirumi and Rantaro have been looking around the school and dorms since 3

**Goth Gambler: **I already told our collective gc

**Goth Gambler: **Good luck with this, I hope we find her!

**Der Flohwalzer: **Me too. Thanks you guys

Chat Name: Beach Bitches

4:26 PM

**Pepsi: **I'm not sure if any of you got texts from Kiibo or Kaede

**Pepsi: **Miu went missing last night, and it's highly likely shes still on the grounds. If anyone spots her, please text Kiibo or Kaede

**Stronk: **Understood! Thank you, Kazuichi!

**Pepsi: **asdfghjkl yeah-

Chat Name: Hos, Thots and Homosexuals

4:34 PM

**Kermit die: **any luck yet?

**Kaegay: **No. I can feel myself wanting to panic but I literally can't

**Kermit die: **that's understandable. You and Kiibo should take a break for a little while. Collect your thoughts. We have all three classes on the look out for her. Come up with a plan to leave with her. Give her a break when we find her. You and Kiibo. Please. 

**tink tink:** I agree. Kaede, meet me in the dorms please.

**Kaegay: **are you guys sure? 

**Tired and Stressed: **yes, very sure. There are 45 very capable ultimate students searching for her. One of us is bound to at some point. Please, take a break.

**Kaegay: **if anyone deserves a break it's you, Kirumi.

**Tired and Stressed: **I am alright. Please.

**Kaegay: **alright.. I'm omw Kiibs

**tink tink and 3 others are offline!**

6:12 PM

**BIBI Bitch: **KAEDE PLEASE ANSWER YOUR PHONE

**BIBI Bitch: **MIKAN AND IBUKI FOUND HER AND HAVE HER IN MIKAN'S LAB

**Kaegay:** OMW

**Kaegay and BIBI Bitch went offline!**

* * *

Kaede quickly stood up, surprising Kiibo, and bolted out of the door, Kiibo following close behind. The pair ran down the stairs, and out of the dormitories. Swiftly reaching the ultimate labs, they pushed in the glass doors and raced down the hallway, plaques of each student on the black and white double doors.

"Mikan is on the second floor," Kiibo said, turning towards the set of stairs that climbed to the second floor, Kaede close behind. The two slowed down to search for Mikan's name, closely examining each of the class 77 labs, until the double doors that held a red cross showed. Both could hear their hearts, pounding so hard, trying to catch their breath. Kiibo knocked lightly, and not a second later Ibuki swung open the giant doors.

"Oh good, Shuichi got a hold of you" Ibuki stepped aside, letting the two walk into the nurses lab. Immediately both smelled the thick reek of alcohol, a wave of intense worry rushing over the two. 

"Where did you find her?" Kiibo whispered quietly to Ibuki, swallowing in anticipation. Ibuki stood next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it softly.

"Passed out in the field behind the main school building. We had to get Nekomaru to carry her here because Mikan and I have the strength of a flea," She grinned sadly, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"N-Neither of us h-had our phones-s, s-sorry we didn't c-call y-you p..p..personally," Mikan stuttered, tears brimming her eyes, her knuckles white gripping her clipboard. 

"Don't worry about it, love, we understand," Kaede said softly, walking towards Miu's unconscious body lying on the gurney, "you guys found her and that's all that matters."

Mikan bowed slightly and gently walked over to the IV stand. The room fell quiet, and all they heard with the slow drip of the saline. 

* * *

Chat Name: Hos, Thots and Homosexuals

6:37 PM

**tink tink: **thank you guys for searching. She is currently unconscious, but Mikan said she'll be alright. Ibuki said that they found her in the field behind the main school building, and all we can assume right now is that she's been out their since Sunday. When Kaede and I arrived, the room reeked of alcohol, I can't confirm or deny that it was Miu's stench or the natural smell of Mikan's lab. All we can do now is wait. 

**tink tink: **thank you guys again.

**Tired and Stressed: **Kiyo and I have talked to Kirigiri, and he has granted you, Kaede and Miu the rest of the week off. When she wakes up, please inform her that the show her and Souda are supposed to do is cancelled until next week. Please, take this time to venture off campus and lift her spirits. 

**Bible Study: **I shall make an extra prayer to Atua for Miu! She'll hopefully get better in no time!!

**tink tink: **thank you so very much. You guys are amazing

Chat name: Dumb-ass Mechanics

6:58 PM

**robot boy: **Thank you for informing your class, Souda, she is safe now thanks to Mikan and Ibuki. 

**Cock-a-Cola: **no problem, Kiibs, idk what I would do without my smarter third, if she's safe that's all that matters!

**robot boy: **did you just imply I'm your dumber third?

**Cock-a-Cola: **nah, that's me.

**robot boy: **also, your show is cancelled until next week, so you can stop stressing about it

**Cock-a-Cola: **it would've been boring without Miu, so, I'm glad

* * *

Kiibo set his phone down onto the glass table next to him and sat forward, elbows on his knees, rubbing his face. His nose didn't burn from the smell anymore, and he could feel himself grow more and more tired by the second. The room fell dark, the sun falling in the bright sky, the only sounds coming from Mikan rummaging around the room. As shy and timid as Mikan was, she was pretty incredible. She always kept herself busy, finding something to work on. Kiibo looked at Kaede, her eyes fixated on something on her phone, chewing her bottom lip.

"What are you working on?" Kiibo asked, leaning against her shoulder. Kaede jumped, then relaxed, resting her head on top of Kiibo's. 

"I'm going over some sheet notes. I rewrote a song for the piano so I could practice it, it's one of Miu's favorite," Kaede said quietly, her eyes following each line closely. Soon later, the soft snores came from Kiibo, his exhausted body falling limp against Kaede. She smiled softly, and lowered her phone to look at Miu. Her forehead was streaked with dirt and sweat, leftover makeup smeared all around. Her chest rose and fell heavily, the IV in her arm dripping slowly still. 

Ibuki entered the room, behind her followed Shuichi and Kirumi, both carrying bags filled with what the aroma that smelled like food. In that moment, Kaede's stomache churned with hunger pains, the growl echoing thought out the room. 

"We brought you guys dinner. Sorry we didn't bring it sooner, Kirumi and Kiyo insisted that all of us eat in their presence so none of us could skip," Shuichi said, walking over to Kaede setting the bag down next to her.

"The commons have been somber this evening, and Kiyo and I wanted to make sure nobody relapses their eating habits, especially regarding a certain boy detective," Kirumi said, placing her hand on Mikan's shoulder, motioning for her to take a break. Mikan hesitated for a moment, but then obliged, sitting next to Ibuki, who was shoveling rice into her mouth.

"We aren't leaving until you eat, Kae, you need it, you look famished," Shuichi said, rolling over the table in front of her. Kaede shook her shoulder, and Kiibo awoke, taking in a deep breath.

"Sorry, did I fall asleep on you?" Kiibo said, rubbing his face, waking up a little bit more.

"Don't worry about it, listening to you breathe calmed me," Kaede replied, opening to container of sliced chicken, picking up the plastic cutlery and started eating quickly.

"I see, I assume you guys are here to deliver-," Kiibo was cut off with Shuichi shoving a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

"Less talking, more eating," Shuichi said to the dumbfounded boy, grabbing another container full of stir fry and noodles.

* * *

Chat Name: Hos, Thots and Homosexuals

7:26 PM

**Daddy Longlegs:** how is everyone? Anyone need to turn in early? Need any help with homework?

**Honey Bee: **Gonta does not understand this essay for history. Gonta very confused!

**Daddy Longlegs: **Are you in your dorm, Gonta?

**Honey Bee: **Gonta in his lab, Gonta's personal laptop ins't working

**Daddy Longlegs: **I see, I will bring mine and see you there. 

**Honey Bee: **Gonta thanks Kiyo! :D

**Kermit die: **Gonta, you beautiful being

**Tired and Stressed: **food has been delivered, and both Kaede and Kiibo have eaten to their hearts content. They will be staying overnight here to help Mikan in anyway. As far as I'm aware, Kyoko has informed me that classes are cancelled for tomorrow so we can relax for a little while, but says to keep working in our labs if we wanted. Please enjoy your day off, everyone, and let me know if you need help or work done around your rooms/labs.

**Akido rit on ur dic: **everyone being soft makes me all gushy, Himiko, do you wanna marathon the Harry Potter movies?

**Sleeping Spell: ** _I'm on my way_

**Bible Study: **Could Smoogi n I join? Atua has never seen such a series

**Akido rit on ur dic: ** _get over here _

**JJBA: **yay, movie night!

**JJBA and 7 others have gone offline!**

* * *

(Time stamp: 4:36 AM)

Miu's head spun as she opened her eyes, the room dark. She took her time looking around, taking in the environment around her. 

_How long have I've been out, _Miu thought to herself, her eyes adjusting to the dark room, the only light coming from the street lights through the window. She looked to her left, seeing the outlines of two people she could only think to be Kaede and Kiibo, judging by the way the soft light illuminated both's blond hair. She looked to her right and saw a dark figure standing over her, and she jumped.

"Who in the fuck-" she said quietly, before realizing the Ultimate Nurse was feeling her forehead, taking her temperature.

"You're alright, I'm not gonna hurt y-you," Mikan stuttered softly, sitting on the bed with her. "You've been o-out for aw-while, and those two haven't l-left your side," Mikan gestured over to the two on her left. Miu felt her heart fall heavy, an instant dread taking over her weak body, and soon, she found herself crying into Mikan's chest, Mikan running her hand though her hair in a way to comfort her. 

"I really.. fucked up.. Mikan," Miu whispered through choking sobs, listening to Mikan's soft hums.

"A-all that ma-matters is that you're s-safe," Mikan replied, holding Miu up by her shoulders, wiping her tears with a handkerchief from her apron.

In that, Kaede awoke, and immediately shot up and went to the bed, a wave of anxiety shot through her.

"Miu?" Kaede whispered, taking a hold of her hand, squeezing it gently.

Miu's body shook, her limbs trembling under Kaede's touch, her head spinning more with all the comforting touches. 

"I.. I," Miu stuttered, trying to find the right words to say, tears falling still. 

:Take your time, no need to rush that big, beautiful brain of yours," Kaede said, kissing Miu's head softly, caressing her cheek.

" I don't deserve you.. Any of you," Miu said, words falling heavy, her throat burning. In that instant, a harsh wave of nausea rush through her, and her face grew green. Mikan quickly grabbed the bin next to the bed, and with that, Miu threw up. The noise alerted Kiibo and Ibuki, both of them stood up quickly, Ibuki flicking on one of the lights so they could see better.

"Kaede or Kiibo, can one of you swing by the kitchens and grab that liter jug of water from the pantry?" Ibuki said, grabbing towels and a fresh hospital robe from the closet.

"I got it," Kiibo said, grabbing his phone, and walking to the doors, exiting the room.

"Kaede, can y-you h-help me stand-d her u-up," Mikan asked, standing, holding Miu up. Kaede stood as well, makng her way to the other side of the bed, assisting Mikan. Miu slowly stood up, her legs trembling underneath her as her feet hit the cold floor. Ibuki quickly stripped Miu of the throw up stained clothes Miu had on, and dressed her in the hospital gown, tying it loosely for breathing room. Mikan, still holding Miu with one arm, carefully removed the IV from her arm, bandaging the inserted point delicately. 

"I'm.. sorry," Miu said, still through sobs and hiccups, her eyes closed to keep her from getting dizzy. 

"D-don't be, nothing y-you thr-threw up wa-was bl-blood," Mikan said softly, her and Kaede lowing Miu back onto the bed. 

Kiibo walked back in, carrying the litter jug filled with water, and a bag filled with some leftovers he got from the communal fridge labeled, 'Miu's Crew'. 

"I grabbed the leftovers Kirumi and Teruteru made, I would assume Miu would be hungry, even though food probably doesn't sound appealing at the moment," Kiibo said and set the bag down next to the bed, and handed off the water to Mikan, who immediately poured it into a cup and handed it to Miu. Miu sat up, and took small sips, and soon the nausea eased, her head spinning less. 

"I really don't deserve you guys, I'm so... awful," Miu said, her head low, her hand clutching the cup in her hand tightly.

"You aren't awful, Miu," Kiibo replied, now the one sitting on the bed in front of Miu, his hand resting on her leg.

"I do shit like this and you guys still fucking care. I tried so hard not to relapse, but I can't fucking handle this anymore, I just," Miu started, her eyes burning again from the tears threatening to spill once again. "I try so hard to not think of it, but every time I'm alone, I can't help it. It's so, hard, I try to think of all the good things I've done, but I can't in that moment, and all I can think about is that fucking needle and the head rush. Every time liquid touches my lips, all I want is the burn of the bottom shelved liquor that let me escape this god forsaken Earth. Then I remember you two would be worried and it makes me want to do it more because I would get attention, and then realize who fucking selfish I am if I did that, buts it's too late and I don't look back," Miu ranted, her face now drenched, her hand crushing the cup in her clutch. "I never understood that I have self worth, and all the fucking times I made fun of everyone because I wanted to feel better about myself, and now I realize that I am a garbage human being and don't deserve to be treated like this."

The room fell quiet, the five taking in the saddening emotion of the room. Kaede knelled onto the bed, and embraced Miu in a tight hug. Kiibo followed, and soon, the four had Miu in a tight group hug. 

"Don't talk like that," Kaede said, lifting her head to look at Miu, Kaede's face now tear stained. "Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor, you are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. You surpass being accepted in Hope's Peak, you surpass being deemed the Ultimate Pianist, and you have surpassed ll of my good childhood memories. Miu, you need to stop being so proud to ask for help. You are one of the most important people to walk this goddamn earth, without you, half of the more high tech machinery wouldn't fucking exist. You have been through too much to only keep it to yourself. You are one of the strongest people I know, being through the traumatic accident, being in a coma, battling an off and on drug and drinking addiction, rape, you need to express these issues. Yes, talking is hard, and yes, some trauma is worse then others, but you need to tell others about this. Even if it's just Kiibo and I, having another person know and see the signs of you relapsing, it'll keep you safe and alive," Kaede grabbed Miu's chin, and kissed her, not caring about the stench of her breath. 

Mikan and Ibuki backed off from the hug, and stood in the corner of the room, Mikan leaning on Ibuki to relieve the ache in her feet. 

"Miu, you are my best friend. I would be so lost without you," Kiibo said, wiping away the tears on his face, and then wiping hers. Miu trembled, sniffing, and Kaede grabbed her a tissue, and Miu blew her nose.

The five sat quiet in the room until the digital clock rang 6 AM, and they all were alert again. 

"I kept you guys up, I'm sorry," Miu said softly as Mikan hit the snooze button, and got back to work to keep Miu hydrated.

"Don't worry about it Hun, class is cancelled today, and I believe Kaede said something about you her and Kiibo have the rest of the week off," Ibuki said, assisting Mikan in any way.

"I.. I have a show with Souda tomorrow, I can't let him do it alone!" Miu exclaimed, her face growing red. 

"That's moved to next week when you have your thoughts collected better, you can thank Kirumi for that," Kiibo stated, moving Miu's loose hair behind her ear. 

Miu sat in silence, trying to piece together the information being fed to her in that moment. She held the crushed water cup up to her lips and drank another gulp, looking around the now bright room, the sun rising, shining through the window. Miu stomach started growling, and she longed for the food in the bag. Kiibo noticed and grabbed it, and handed the bag to her. Miu immediately opened some of the containers and started eating lowly, as to not upset her stomach further, and drank water in between each bite.

"You really know how to eat after throwing up," Mikan said without stuttering, starting to clean up a bit around the room. 

"I guess you could say I have experience with this situation, but this is much easier that you take care of me so well," Miu said, smiling for the first time. Everyone else smiled as well. 

"Speaking of us having the rest of the week off," Kaede started, "Kiibs and I thought we could take a little road trip, maybe visit Kiibs dad so you guys could invent and have inventor v inventor time."

"I... Are you guys sure?" Miu said through mouth fulls, slowing down how fast she was eating.

"Uh, dude, do you know how MUCH my dad enjoys you? That's all he fuckin talks about," Kiibo said, and then realized he cursed, unlike himself to do. "Ah, excuse my language,"

Miu snorted, keeping in her laughter as to not choke on her food, "dude, you're good."

"We already packed, all we have to do is make sure you're well enough to leave. So, of course, Mikan is the judge of that," Kaede gestured to the ultimate nurse, as she blushed in the corner. 

"I-I wo-would just ha-have to watch o-over her for a few mo-more hours, to-to make sur-sure she's alri-alright," Mikan said, clutching her clipboard once again. 

* * *

Chat Name: Hos, Thots and Homosexuals

12:31 PM

**tink tink: **alright, Miu got the go ahead from Mikan, so Kaede and I packed Kaede's car. We're about to head out, if anyone wants to come see us off, we're leaving in about five minutes. 

**Guacamole:** All of us are about to come out

**Furby Fetish: **thank you guys.. for everything.. I truly don't deserve this, but, if I left it at that, Kaede would lecture me again.

**Kaegay: **damn straight.

**Kaegay and 15 others have gone offline!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Names:  
Dumb-ass mechanics:  
Kiibo - robot boy  
Souda - Cock-a-Cola  
Miu - an actual genius
> 
> The Cult of Lesbians:  
Kaede - Der Flohwalzer  
Tenko - High-Yah  
Tsumugi - Weeb  
Kirigiri - Female Detective  
Celestia - Goth Gambler  
Aoi - Swimming with Sharks  
Mikan - Sexy Nurse  
Ibuki - Lips of an Angel  
Mahiru - Flash Me
> 
> Beach Bitches:  
Hajime - Yas Queen  
Imposter - hammy  
Teruteru - Cooking Mama  
Mahiru - Cam-Girl  
Peko - Stab  
Hiyoko - Dancing Queen  
Ibuki - bASS  
Mikan - Nurse Fantasy  
Nekomaru - confidence  
Gundham - Hamster man  
Nagito - loco  
Chiaki - gaymer  
Fuyuhiko - boss baby  
Souda - Pepsi  
Sonia - Stronk  
Akane - tiddy


	11. Uh Oh Spaghettios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, ahaha
> 
> Also, no fight me, I love this poly ship more than anything in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is heavily inspired by StarReads's v3 chatfics!! You should really read them, they're literally my inspiration for starting this chat fic in the first place!!
> 
> Also, the power is out, I am finishing this chapter at 11:14 PM on Sunday, May 31st, my laptop is at 17%, guys, send help

Chat Name: Hos, Thots and Homosexuals

2:14 PM

**The Mastermind has joined the chat!**

**The Mastermind: **so this is what hell looks like

**The Mastermind has changed BIBI Bitch and 15 other names!**

**The Mastermind has changed Blank and 15 other names!**

**The Mastermind: **Have fuuuuuuun~

**The Mastermind has gone offline!**

4:01 PM

**Watches Criminal Minds to thirst over Reid:** what the fuck?

**Watches Criminal Minds to thirst over Reid: **I'm-

**Has ten pairs of demonias and 3 pairs of stilettos: **I

**Is actually allergic to avocados:** okay, this is very obvious.

**Has an IQ of 187 but doesn't apply them-self: **wait, you're allergic to avocado!?

**Is actually allergic to avocado: **hi, yes, it's Rantaro

**The Mastermind has changed Is actually allergic to avocado's name to gaycamole!**

**Has an IQ of 187 but doesn't apply them-self: @Watches Criminal Minds to thirst over Reid **I know that's you, Maki

**Watches Criminal Minds to thirst over Reid: **You're correct, _Kaito_

**Has an IQ of 187 but doesn't apply them-self: **R U D E

**The Mastermind has changed Has an IQ of 187 but doesn't apply them-self's name to space balls!**

**The Mastermind has changed Watches Criminal Minds to thirst over Reid's name to i won't hesitate bitch!**

**i won't hesitate bitch: **honestly, I don't mind this

**The Mastermind: **;^)

**Starts fights with 77 and 78 just to watch Naegi get his ass kicked:** ok, look, it's absolutely hilarious

**Has played DDLC 50 times in one day: **Angie, I told you to stop doing that

**Has played DDLC 50 times in one day: **oh fuck

**The Mastermind has changed Starts fights with 77 and 78 just to watch Naegi get his ass kicked's name to Atua's Will!**

**Has a huge crush on the dads: **Tsumugi, that is not healthy

**Has a huge crush on the dads: **I

**Has a huge crush on the dads has gone offline!**

**The Mastermind: **too harsh?

**gaycamole: **wait what-

**gaycamole: @Has ten pairs of demonias and 3 pairs of stilettos **uhh, we need to uh, go??

**Has ten pairs of demonias and 3 pairs of stilettos: **yes, we do.

**The Mastermind has changed Has played DDLC 50 times in one day's name to Weeb!**

**Smokes weed with Angie: **yeah, a little too fucking harsh.

**Smokes weed with Angie: **hi, it's Ryoma

**The Mastermind has changed Smokes weed with Angie's name to Stoned!**

**Has ten pairs of demonias and 3 pairs of stilettos: **honestly, idc rn, I'm Kork.

**The Mastermind has changed Has ten pairs of demonias and 3 pairs of stilettos's name to father dearest!**

**father dearest and gaycamole have gone offline!**

**Accidentally ate a wasp and their mouth was swelled for weeks, but still gave it a funeral: **Gonta didn't mean to! 

**Stoner: **you're ok, Gonta, we know you couldn't hurt a fly

**The Mastermind has changed **Accidentally ate a wasp and their mouth was swelled for weeks, but still gave it a funeral's name to pure!****

****pure: ****:D

**Gave one their robots a dick and made it go out and slap people with it: **honestly, I'm not even mad. Also **@Steals Souda's tools just to spite him** is Miu

**Steals Souda's tools just to spite him: **KIIBO

**i won't hesitate bitch: **1\. Kiibo, wtf? 2. Miu, my respect for you just went up significantly

**Steals Souda's tools just to spite him: **:^3

**The Mastermind has changed Gave one their robots a dick and made it go out and slap people with it's name to Mister Roboto!**

**The Mastermind has changed Steals Souda's tools just to spite him's name to ** **spiteful!**

**i won't hesitate bitch: **ok, 2 things. 1. Kiibo, wtf. 2. Miu, my respect for you has gone up significantly.

**spiteful: >**:^3

**Still in their fnaf phase:** I

**Still in their fnaf phase: **I AM _N O T_

**Cries because they love their S/O a lot: **yeah, ok, _S H U I C H I_

**Still in their fnaf phase: **ok _K A E D E_

**spiteful: **aww, Kaede 🥺

**The Mastermind has changed Still in their fnaf phase's name to tired detective!**

**The Mastermind has changed Cries because they love their S/O a lot's name to Kaebae!**

**Kaebae: **I resent this.

**The Mastermind: **good.

**Has a specific hat for food for when there are no clean dishes: **nyeh?

**"Accidentally" kicked Makoto in the balls:** Himiko! I thought you got rid of that hat!

**Has a specific hat for food when there are no clean dishes: **Thanks, Tenko, now mom is gonna confiscate it

**"Accidentally" kicked Makoto in the balls: **I-

**The Mastermind has changed "Accidentally" kicked Makoto in the balls's name to ball crusher!**

**The Mastermind has changed Has a specific hat for food when there are no clean dishes's name to mini magic!**

**mini magic: **>:^(

**Set the pool on fire again: **oops

**tired detective: **K O K I C H I

**Set the pool on fire again: **haha, I'm in danger!

**The Mastermind has changed Set the pool on fire again's name to angry smol!**

**angry smol: **I AM NOT SMALL. I AM BIG AND TERRIFYING AND _E V I L_

**spiteful: **yeah, ok, mister 'cried for two hours because he saw a puppy'

**angry smol:** _R U D E_

**The Mastermind has changed Has a crush on the dads's name to mother dearest!**

**The Mastermind: **thanks for playing~

**spiteful: **well this was a turn of events I never expected.

**ball crusher: **Kirumi, are you ok?

Chat Name: Explaining Time

4:14 PM

**Rantaro Amami: **Kirumi? Are you okay?

**Kirumi Tojo: **If by okay you mean having a case of the panic, yes.

**Korekiyo Shinguji: **GOD what a mood.

**Korekiyo Shinguji: **but, really Kiru, are you okay?

**Kirumi Tojo: **pardon my french, but, F U C K, I'm sorry

**Rantaro Amami: **aklflnewklrg no don't be-

**Korekiyo Shinguji: **we were going to ask sooner, but alas, nerves really do get the best of us.

**Kirumi Tojo: ** _H U H ?_

**Rantaro Amami: **uh, surprise??

**Rantaro Amami has changed the group name to Don't be shy put some ** **more**

**Rantaro Amami has change their name to Dad UWU**

**Dad UWU has changed Kirumi Tojo's name to Mom OWO**

**Dad UWU has changed Korekiyo Shinguji's name to Daddy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Daddy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): **Rantaro-

Chat Name: Hos, Thots and Homosexuals

4:48 PM

**ball crusher: **mom, if either degenerate hurts you, I will break both twinks like a twig

**mother dearest is online!**

**mother dearest: **well, to say the least, I am in shock

**mother dearest: howcanisaynotothesefacesUGH.jpeg**

**spiteful: **OH WOW, WE NOW HAVE THREE OFFICIAL PARENTS GUYS

**angry smol: **WHY AM I CRYING WHAT IS THIS

**i won't hesitate bitch: **OH GOOD, SO IT'S NOT JUST ME

**mother dearest has changed gaycamole's name to father dearest!**

**father dearest has changed father dearest's name to daddy dearest ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!**

**daddy dearest ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): **GOD DAMN IT

**Mister Roboto: **I'M DYING OH MY GOD THIS IS PURE GOLD WTF

**tired detective: **I can confirm, Kiibs is laughing so hard I'm afraid he's going to pop something :^/

**angry smol:** oh good, permission to call Kiyo daddy, now?

**daddy dearest ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has muted the chat until 6 AM tomorrow! Why?: KOKICHI I WILL SMITE YOU INTO THE BEYOND**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Names:  
Hos, Thots and Homosexuals:  
Shuichi - tired detective  
Rantaro - father dearest  
Kaede - kaebae  
Ryoma - Stoned  
Kirumi - mother dearest  
Angie - Atua's Will  
Tenko - ball crusher  
Korekiyo - daddy dearest ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Miu - spiteful  
Gonta - Pure  
Kokichi - angry smol  
Kaito - space balls  
Tsumugi - Weeb  
Kiibo - Mister Roboto  
Himiko - mini magic  
Maki - i wont hesitate bitch


	12. Underwear Napper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GDI Angie
> 
> aka Angie likes to steal clean underwear and paint them to fit the person better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter while I finish my last week of school! I will hopefully post regularly as the summer months come as the last year of my high school career slowly catches up with me!  
And you heard that right, I will be a senior in August, and I'm t e r r i f i e d

Chat Name: Hos, Thots and Homosexuals

7:13 AM

**mother dearest: **why do I hear screaming?

**daddy dearest ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): **I believe you are hearing Rantaro.

**mother dearest: **ah, I see

**father dearest: **KOKICHI I WILL THROTTLE YOU INTO THE SUN WHERE DID YOU PUT MY BOXERS YOU GODDAMN HEATHEN

**angry smol:** _H U H ?_

**father dearest: **ANGIE

**Atua's Will: **They have to dry, hol on

**father dearest: **WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY HAVE TO DRY, GIVE ME MY DICK CONTAINER SHORTS BACK

**daddy dearest ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): **IM FUCKING CRYING THIS IS _G O L D_

**father dearest: **DON'T ENCOURAGE THIS, I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE

**daddy dearest ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): **since _w h e n_

**mother dearest: **Angie, please tell me you didn't

**Atua's Will: **oh, but i did

**mother dearest: **OH MY G O D

**father dearest:** IF I DON'T SEE A PAIR OF BOXERS IN FRONT OF MY DOOR IN 5 SECONDS

**Atua's Will: **done, enjoy :^)

**Atua's Will is offline!**

**mother dearest: **was-

**kaebae: **it's too early for this

**father dearest: **I'M CRYING

**father dearest: **ANGIE HOW DO YOU WORK SO FAST

**father dearest: **MY BOXERS HAVE KORK AND KIRUMI'S FACE ON THE ASS WHAT IN THE HELL

**Weeb:** my girlfriend, everyone

**Weeb:** Most of mine have little anime doodles on them and it's so cute

**spiteful: **so that's where my undies went

**spiteful: **I thought I was going crazy

**Atua's Will: **I think all of you will find one pair at the least missing

**Atua's Will: **They be returned when they're dry uwu

**kaebae: **I'm so,,, conflicted

**Stoner: **ANGIE YOU BEAUTIFUL BEING GONTA IS CRYING HE'S SO HAPPY OH MY G O D

**Pure: **Gonta loves them so much :'D

**Atua's Will: **I have reached peak euphoria, now I can die peacefully, I fulfilled my life goal. 

**Weeb: **babe, please don't die

**Atua's Will: **drat, foiled again

**daddy dearest ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): **this is g o l d

**daddy dearest ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): **also, class starts soon, so, go on, get

**angry smol: **ok, daddy

**daddy dearest ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has muted the chat until 12 PM! Why?: I will single handily murder all of you with no remorse, GO TO CLASS!**

Chat Name: Hos, Thots and Homosexuals

12:02 PM

**angry smol: **aw man :^(

**tired detective: **maybe if you didn't curse the chat with d*ddy, he wouldn't do this

**angry smol: **oooooh, so Rantaro can say daddy but I can't unu

**father dearest: **Kokichi, I only make the joke, I don't actually say it

**angry smol: **not now, anyway >:^3

**father dearest: **h u h ?

**spiteful: **it will come with time. 

**mother dearest: **It's too early for this

**tired detective: **it's noon???

**mother dearest and father dearest have gone offline!**

**tired detective: **honestly, valid


	13. Update! pt2

Hello beautiful people!! This is a weird little update/announcement!

I wanna get to know you guys!! Would anyone be interested in joining a discord server where you guys can have sneak peaks on chapters and really, all in all, ask me questions and stuff!! 

If you would like to join, [here's the link](https://discord.gg/8VvRUM)! My @ is jackthelesbian so you know it's me!!

Don't feel obliged! I just want to get to know you guys better!!

Have a great day/rest of your day!!

\- Jack


	14. Updated Link

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

[Here's the new link :^)](https://discord.gg/PnyaYAk)


End file.
